There are a wide variety of hand surface router models. Documents EP-1741528-A1 and EP-1238767-A2, for example, illustrate the general configuration of this type of routers.
Supports for conventional hand routers are known, which allow working with the router axis in an inclined position with respect to the flat surface that is to be routed. Document US-2005081954-A1 discloses one of these supports. The support comprises a base plate that rests slidingly on the flat surface and a frame in which a conventional handheld router is removably attached, with it being possible to arrange said frame in an inclined position, keeping the vertical position fixed, to perform longitudinal routing on a plane parallel to said flat surface and with the milling shaft in the inclined position.
These known hand surface routers and the said supports for conventional handheld routers, can be used to shape kitchen or bathroom worktops made from very hard mineral materials, such as for example “CORIAN” (registered trade mark) among others. However, the use of these known routers and supports is limited: although they allow various routing operations to be carried out on the main worktop surface, such as for example making undercuts or etchings in said surface, and also make it possible to shape the outer edges of the worktop, they are not suitable for performing finishings at the intersection point between the worktop and the “trims”. In the field of the invention, the term “trim” means the plates that extend the worktop surface in a short vertical section to form the transition between said worktop and a back wall or the side walls, and which are normally made from the same material as the worktop. At the intersection point between the worktop and the trims a radial-shaped finishing is usually applied to prevent sharp edges that are difficult to clean. In order to create this radial-shaped finishing each manufacturer or fitter uses their own solution which, either requires a cumbersome installation that is not very versatile, or is based on using lightweight handheld tools that require great skill on behalf of the worker.
Document DE-9417415U-U1 discloses a support for handheld routers, which makes it possible to arrange and move a conventional handheld router, mounted on said support, to route the horizontal intersection points between the worktop and the trims. This support is made up of a flat plate and a frame, as in said support in document US-2005081954-A1, but with the peculiarity that, on the one hand, the base plate has side guiding edges, mitred with respect to the middle plane where the milling shaft lies, and on the other hand, the frame housing the router has a movement system that is activated by a hand lever and which allows the router to move in the direction of the milling shaft. In order to route a horizontal intersection corner between the worktop and a trim, the user rests one of the side guiding edges of the base plate on the trim, uses said hand lever to adjust the position of the milling cutter in the horizontal intersection corner between the trim and the worktop, and makes the base plate slide along the trim, maintaining said guiding edge resting on the trim.
However, the support for handheld routers disclosed in document DE-9417415U-U1 is applied exclusively to routing the horizontal intersection corners between the worktop and trims, and does not allow routing the vertical intersection corners between two trims.
Therefore there is the need to provide tools that simplify the shaping and finishing processes of kitchen and bathroom worktops made from very hard synthetic materials.